Fallout :The Lone Wanders?
by Zethil1276
Summary: Maximus is born in vault 101, and is told no one can live outside, but he feels like that isnt true after the 200 years sense the great war. When his dad leaves, he knows its true and he rushes to find him, not sure if he can even live to see his loving father once more. (bad at summeries read on)
1. Birth of a Hero

_War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead. The apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes. In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on the fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of vault 101 slid closed… and never opened. It was here, Maximus Rider was born. It is here he will die. Because in vault 101: no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves._

 _"Lets see, are you a boy or a girl?" Amungst a newborn baby's cries a new father craddles the child, and searches for the signs of gender. "It's a boy… a boy! We've got a son Cathren, a beautiful healthy baby boy." he says with obvios delight and joy, looking at his wife with love. After she gathers her strenth she says "H-Heh… Oh James… we did it! A son… a beautiful son." She trails off weakly. James takes over and says to his son "You have a bright future ahead of you son. I'm sure of it! Look at you! Look at you.. Hey there little guy, im youyr daddy… daddy. Your gonna need a name. Me and your mother have been talking.. What do think about Maximus? That's a good name, don't you think? Fits you perfectly." The man, James, looks over at a small screen and says with glee. "Your gonna look a lot like your dad!. See that Cathren?" She laughs weakly and gushes at her son. "What kind of person will you be? You ju-" "james…. James?"_

 _"Cathren? Cathren?! She's in cardiac arrest… get the baby out of here!" as baby Maximus is taken away his father furiosly presses on his wives chest. "One onethousend two onethoudsend, three onethousend… come on…" then a heavy steel door slams shut and the room max is in now darkens to black._


	2. Big day in 101

AN: I'm sorry about any spelling errors and such, my computer doesn't have word, so I'm using google docs and it's not perfect… If you'd like to be a beta reader, you can ask in a review.. And thank you to the two reviewers… I can't find your name as I'm new to this site. Also i know I'm skipping the baby part… but it's not needed so

Big day in 101

A bright flash of light blinds the boy, as he opens the door into the mess hall. "SURPRISE!" "AGH!" Max screams and thrusts his hand out to smack away the person closest to him. "James! You turned the light on too fast, you blinded the poor boy." Max, hearing his father's name, stops what he's doing and tries to blink his sight back. Once he can see his dad leans down a bit and smiles at his son. "Happy Birthday champ, how does it feel to be ten?" Max smiles at his father and replies with a happy "I feel the same as yesterday dad, as i said this morning!" He looks over at the older looking man on his dad's right, "Hello there Overseer."

"Why hello there young man, here is your new Vault Tech Pipboy 2000! Now that you're ten you can start your vault responsibilities tomorrow! Hahahaha" The man laughs and sits down letting Max mingle with his partygoers. As Max starts to look for his best friend, he was tackled from behind "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAXIMUS!" the girl yelled from on his back. Max rolled over and sees a short, brown haired, and slightly chubby girl staring down at him. "Hey Amata! You cumfy up there?" Max said laughing. "Yup! Sure am!" Amata Almodovar says with a smile and hops off of the boy to let him up. "Were you surprised?!" "Sure was Amata, I didn't expect this at all" She smiles at the pipboy in Max's hands. "You need help putting that thing on?" Max nods to the 9 year old with a blush, "Can you help me?" She grabs his arm and rolls his sleeve up to slide on his glove for the pipboy. "This is an older model, so it'll hurt a bit when i put it on, and it won't come off… but it'll connect to your nervous system and so itll be able to tell you if your hurt and help you see better!" she said with a smile as she basically slams the pipboy down on his wrist, causing the metal spikes to stab into his skin and nerves, linking to his nervous system and causing a great shudder to run down his entire body. "AMATA this feels weird!" He says, voice shaking as his body links completely with his body. His eyes flashed green as it matched is nervous systems. "There! All better!" Amata said happily with a smile. The day went by in a happy blur, minus the boys fight with Butch. Little did he know what would end his happy, safe life.


End file.
